


How To Marry Your Tank

by elapuse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A guidance booklet on how to befriend, woo, date, and marry your ideal killer tank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Marry Your Tank

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Overlord/Tarn centered fanbook I released last year, and since it has sold all copies, I'll be putting the pages on public resources! Do not print or repost without credit, please!  
> Thanks to all that had helped me go through the production of this fanbook. Thank you, Anna, for your inspiration. Thank you Roddy for being whoever you are. Thank you Whirlball(XD) for reading all my plots. And thanks to everyone in our dirty little Tarn club!

 

 


End file.
